Blame It On the Rain
by NoraSpider-Girl
Summary: Not really a songfic, but very inspired by a song! A very sweet Squinoa! I didn't like using Quistis as the middle man... ah, woman, but she was my only option. Enjoy!


_**ATTENTION! This fic will mean almost nothing to you if you do not listen to the song, Blame it on the Rain by He Is We while reading this. NOTHING! **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline here._

Rinoa sat at the mahogany piano in the SeeD's music room. She flexed her fingers, then began to play a tune.  
>"You got me caught, in all this mess. I guess, we can blame it on the rain."<br>_It was raining __**so**_ _hard outside. They were out of gas, and if they walked outside they were sure to be struck by lightning or something. The heater was out so Squall and Quistis were left sitting in a freezing car half way to the mission point._  
>"My pain is knowing I can't have you, I can't have you."<br>"_Any ideas, commander?" Quistis asked._  
>"<em>I hate rain." He said.<em>  
><em>Quistis glared at him for a second, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Squall returned the glare.<em>  
>"Tell me does she,<br>look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say, and the way you move?" Rinoa sang, packing all her emotions into her voice.  
><em>Suddenly Squall's eyes narrowed behind her and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the passenger seat and onto his lap. Just split seconds after she was safe from harm, a behemoth smashed into the side of the car, smashing in the passenger side. Quistis screamed as Squall opened the door behind him and they fell out. Quistis's foot was caught in the smashed side of the car and she was left dangling out of the car by one crushed ankle while Squall lay dazed from hitting his head on the cement. The monster wouldn't be fooled for long though. He was going to realize his targets weren't in the vehicle anymore after a minute. <em>  
><em>Quistis desperately yanked at her knee, which was as far as she could reach from the angle she was at. Squall recovered from hitting his head and helped her out, twisting her ankle to the side and sliding it <em>_out. Quistis fell back onto him and they were laying __**way**_ _too close for comfort._  
>"Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush. Tell me am I crazy? Am I crazy?"<br>_Rinoa gasped as she watched medics scramble around trying to get ice and all for Quistis's broken ankle, while a soaked Squall stood to the side, worry evident on his face. There was never __**anything**_ _evident on his face._  
>"I catch my breath, the one you took, the moment you entered the room."<br>_Squall then carried a limp and feverish Quistis to the infirmary. He had supposedly carried her for miles upon miles. He had done it willingly._  
>"My heart, it breaks at the thought, of her holding you!"<br>_As Kadowaki pulled out glass and metal shards, the unaware Quistis wouldn't let go of Squall's hand. She looked at him with teary eyes, not being able to do anything else. For no one knew, but the sight of blood, especially her own, made her stomach heave. She was looking at him only from necessity._  
>"Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?"<br>_He picked her up after the evident shards were removed, and moved her to the X-ray table. She held her face to his neck._  
>Rinoa's fingers stilled, and the background music stopped. Now it was just Rinoa's pain filled voice filling the small, unused room. "Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?"<br>She once again began playing the piano, her fingers gliding over the black and white keys playing a melody only they knew. In that small window of time, her sore throat and the tears on her face caused her to make a decision.  
>"Maybe I'm alone in this, but I find peace in solitude." Her voice became higher and louder as tears streaked down her face and her heart pounded in her ears, providing the rhythm. "Knowing if I had just one more kiss this whole room..." She paused, trying to think of a word to describe it when she had kissed Squall that one night. "Would be glowing. We'd be glowing.<p>

Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move, does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush. Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush."

Her fingers played out the last notes. Ending in a soft note, contrary to Rinoa's heartbreak in her voice. Rinoa stood. "I'm going to pack up. It's... It's obvious. I should have known. I don't want to steal him from her." Rinoa croaked.

"Are you going to say goodbye?"

Rinoa jumped and let out a little scream as she turned and saw none other than Squall sitting on a stool behind the piano.

Squall looked up from the floor. "What's going on here?" He asked, his voice shaking just slightly, and his stormy eyes brimmed with tears.

Rinoa gasped and held her fingers to her lips. "How... How long?"

"Have I been sitting here? Since before you. I... come here sometimes. That's why people never can find me. I'm always in here." He said, his gaze once again on the floor. "Are you jealous?"

Rinoa stuttered. "No! I-I-"

"About what?"

Rinoa sighed and sat down on the piano bench. "You love her!" She sobbed into her hands. "She loves you! I can't come between something eighteen years in the making."

Squall stood up. "Quistis! Whatthe_ hell _are you_ talking _about?"

Rinoa stood and ran to the door. He was in front of it before she was, though he had been farther away. _Damn those SeeD reflexes._ But instead of just acting as a barricade to the door, he hugged her. The force nearly knocked her over.

"Rinoa, I love _you_." He muttered into her hair. The he chuckled. "Actually, Quistis later apologized for her behavior."

"So that means I don't have to leave?"

Squall put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "If you leave, I will track down your sorceress ass, and drag you back. Understood?"

Rinoa's face lit up in a thousand-watt smile. "I understand completely."


End file.
